The present invention relates to a rewind device for rewinding a magnetic tape provided in a cassette for a tape recorder.
When the tape recorder is recording it may be necessary to rewind another cassette tape in order to use it for a further recording. In this case such rewinding of the other cassette tape is carried out as soon as the recording is finished or the recording is stopped. Such action becomes very troublesome.
A rewind device exclusively for rewinding of cassette tape has been developed.
Since such conventional rewind device is arranged separately from the tape recorder a special and built-in power supply source must be provided in the rewind device so that the entire recorder becomes large and expensive.